Gallery:Miyazaki Yuka
Miyazaki Yuka Gallery is a page for the purpose of listing Miyazaki Yuka photos based on promotions and specific events. Singles MiyazakiYuka-FiestaFiesta2.jpg|August 2017 (Fiesta! Fiesta!) MiyazakiYuka-JidandaDance-front.jpg|April 2017 (Jidanda Dance) G3369808.jpg|April 2017 (Feel! Kanjiru yo) g3219584.jpg|October 2016 (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~) profilefront-miyazakiyuka-20160810.jpg|October 2016 (KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!) g3212919.jpg|October 2016 (Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou) Yumihari2nd-img420x599-1459600831b1cwru32271.jpg|February 2016 (Next is you!) Miyazaki-KaradaDake-front.jpg|February 2016 (Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai) YR4CSdx.jpg|April 2015 (Wonderful World) kC9f5NS_ppK7tBGNe4bWvJjlfvY.jpg|April 2015 (Ça va? Ça va?) Senobimiyazaki2.jpg|October 2014 (Senobi) Black_butterfly_yuka.jpg|June 2014 (Black Butterfly) Miyazaki hadaka.jpg|March 2014 (Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS) Ijiwaruyuka.jpg|December 2013 (Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo) H6efCsD9R1H6xRDSR-5aM78Cu_s.jpg|December 2013 (Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu) Romanceyuka.jpg|September 2013 (Romance no Tochuu) Miyazaki_Yuka-396886.jpg|June 2013 Miyazaki_01_img.jpg|May 2013 Ae3FVNv.jpg|March 2013 Imaejejjekwkege.jpg|November 2012 (GREEN FIELDS) Albums Profilefront-miyazakiyuka-20150615.jpg|July 2015 Concerts MiyazakiYuka-COUNTDOWNPARTY2017.jpg|December 2017 (Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) MiyazakiYuka-LIVEAROUND2017Budokan.jpg|November 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~) MiyazakiYuka-LIVEAROUND2017Beyond.jpg|October 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Beyond the Beyond~) MiyazakiYuka-LIVEAROUND2017JJDay.jpg|October 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~) MiyazakiYuka-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) MiyazakiYuka-2017SevenHorizon.jpg|July 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~) MiyazakiYuka-NEXTONESPECIAL-MFT.jpg|April 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~) MiyazakiYuka-LIVE2017NEXTONE.jpg|February 2017 (Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~) Yuka2017Winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) MiyazakiYuka-LIVEMISSIONFINAL-mft.jpg|November 2016 (Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan) 0000000109272.jpg|October 2016 (Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~) 0000000103052.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) Miyazakiyuka232434855.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) 0000000067382.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Miyazaki Yuka-518027.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) 0000000026962.jpg|July 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ & Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~) Miyazakinewspng.jpg|June 2014 (Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~) O0800113312895216487.jpg|March 2014 (Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~) Miyazaki Yuka-432809.jpg|January 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ & Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~) -8-9-88.jpg|July 2013 (Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ & Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~) MiyazakiYaon.jpg|May 2013 (Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~) Events MiyazakiYuka-SATOYAMASATOUMIOdawara2017.jpg|October 2017 (Asobu. Fureau. Taiken Suru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI Aki Camp in Odawara) Yuka23rdBirthday.jpg|April 2017 (Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2017) MiyazakiYuka-MiracleBus2-verA.jpg|March 2017 (Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu) YukaChristmasII.jpg|December 2016 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2016 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box II~) Yuka22years.jpg|April 2016 (Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2016) MiyazakiYuka-JJChristmas2015-A2photo.jpg|December 2015 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2015 ~Meri Kuri×Juice×Box~) yuka21thbirthday.jpg|April 2015 (Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2015) 346088_1419732918.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama・Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 Shuukakusai) MiyazakiYuka-JJ1stAnniversaryEvent.jpg|September 2014 (Juice=Juice FC Event 2014 ~Miracle×Juice×Box II~ Major Debut 1 Shuunen Kinen!) Miyazakiboxpng.jpg|May 2014 (Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi) Miyazakibirthdaypng.jpg|April 2014 (Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2014) NMvoz-0RXEv3t8VQdcnTS-jBywQ.jpg|August 2013 (Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle×Juice×Box~) Theater Miyazaki Yuka-507065.jpg|November 2014 (Koisuru Hello Kitty) Films MiyazakiYuka-EigaJKNinjaGirls.jpg|July 2017 (JK Ninja Girls) Magazines MiyazakiYuka-Yomumiru-Nov2017.jpg|November 2017 (Yomumiru!) MiyazakiYuka-GravureTheTelevision-March2016.jpg|March 2016 (Gravure The Television) MiyazakiYuka-UTB_Feb2016.jpg|February 2016 (UTB+) MiyazakiYuka-BIGONEGIRLS-Jan2016.jpg|January 2016 (BIG ONE GIRLS) MiyazakiYuka-GravureTheTelevisionAug15.jpg|August 2015 (Gravure The Television) o8oH1jF.jpg|February 2015 (De*View) Photobooks 586054f99b97a74155dc207355d8f2b0.jpg|January 2018 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2018 WINTER) Miyazaki Yuka-561512.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) Other Official Profile Images Miyazaki2017july.jpg|July 2017 Other MiyazakiYuka-evelynApr2017Collaboration.jpg|April 2017 (Miyazaki Yuka × evelyn Collab One-piece in Off-white) MiyazakiYuka-evelynApr2017CollaborationBlack.jpg|April 2017 (Miyazaki Yuka × evelyn Collab One-piece in Black) MiyazakiYuka-evelyn2017SS.jpg|February 2017 (evelyn 2017 SS Catalog) 20121207-00000317-devi-000-5-view.jpg|February 2013 Artist_Photo_97_0.jpg|November 2012 M_photo2_7.jpg|March 2012 (Forest Award NEW FACE Audition) Genki3png.jpg|Summer 2011 (during 10th Generation audition) 289856673_vlgeino028713_122_398lo.jpg|Spring 2011 (Auditioning for S/mileage) See Also *Gallery:Juice=Juice Category:Miyazaki Yuka Category:Galleries Category:Miyazaki Yuka Images